Problem: Simplify the expression. $(2k^{4}-4k^{2}-4k)(7k^{3}+2k)$
First use the distributive property. $ 2 k^4 (7 k^3) + 2 k^4 (2 k) - 4 k^2 (7 k^3) - 4 k^2 (2 k) - 4 k (7 k^3) - 4 k (2 k) $ Simplify. $ 14k^{7} + 4k^{5} - 28k^{5} - 8k^{3} - 28k^{4} - 8k^{2} $ $14k^{7}-24k^{5}-28k^{4}-8k^{3}-8k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { 14k^{7}} {+ 4k^{5}} {- 28k^{5}} {- 8k^{3}} {- 28k^{4}} {- 8k^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 14k^{7}} { -24k^{5}} { -28k^{4}} { -8k^{3}} { -8k^{2}} $